


Slutgarden

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бета: Девушка_с_веслом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slutgarden

*

Когда именно Стайлз начал переписываться с Дереком в фейсбуке, его память не уловила. Наверное, сразу после того, как он свалил из Бикон Хиллс. Может даже раньше – его разум отказывается это вспоминать. Нельзя сказать, что он не старался восстановить цепочку событий, просто так вышло, что закончив школу и уехав из отчего дома, ему стало катастрофически «скучно». Это следует читать как «одиноко», растягивая это мерзкое слово на гласных.

Представьте, что вам чего-то не хватает. Каждый день вы просыпаетесь с чувством полной безысходности. Будто вы внезапно постарели лет на шестьдесят, и вместо рассвета вашей жизни вдруг наступил закат. Каково оно? 

Стайлз бы не хотел знать, но однажды утром, проснувшись в кампусе от слишком громкого храпа своего соседа, он ощутил именно это. 

Все началось со смешливого «Как дела, хмурый волк?». 

*

Длинные пальцы Стайлза растирают уголки открытого рта. Это так пошло, что невыносимо. Особенно когда он жалуется на то, что съел слишком горячую пиццу. Чертовски горячий расплавленный сыр — придурок предсказуемо обжегся. Слизистая нёба воспалилась и стала гладкой и чрезмерно чувствительной. Стилински готов поклясться, что чувствует каждую неровность своего языка. Каждый чертов сосочек. 

Видно, как его лицо ходит ходуном вслед за движением языка внутри рта. Как он описывает круги острым кончиком по кромке зубов, проходится изнутри, прямо у корней белоснежного ряда. Легкая боль и повышенная чувствительность лишь подогревают исследовательский интерес. И Дереку хочется повторить этот путь, пройденный языком Стайлза, своим. 

Вы когда-нибудь задумывались над значением слова «невыносимо»? Синоним этого слова - «нестерпимо», - если открыть словарь. То есть, это то, что трудно вынести, пережить. Эмоция, которую почти невозможно заглушить голосом разума. И еще сотни, тысячи маленьких «не», преодолеть которые невозможно. Это проходит свой блок-пост на уровне подсознания. Помогают лишь отвлекающие маневры — например, поговорить с самым нудным на свете боссом. 

Вы когда-нибудь видели как Стайлз облизывается, обводя контур своих ярко-очерченных губ кончиком языка? Если бы видели, то смогли бы определить значение слово «невыносимо». Что-то такое за гранью человеческого (и не очень) терпения. 

Единственное лекарство — переключиться или не замечать этих движений. Этих порождающих сотни маленьких «не» процессов. Как удается это годами той же Мартин. Заметь она эту мистическую привлекательность стайлзова рта, ее амбициозная натура выбрала бы Стилински, а не Джексона. 

Когда согнутый средний палец стучит по пухлой нижней губе, блестящей от слюны, и такой же красной, как то самое яблоко, предложенное Евой Адаму — значение термина «оральная фиксация» приобретает новую окраску. Дерек послушно ходил на свои занятия, слушал про гребаный психоанализ, но никогда не понимал всей этой словесной демагогии. Видимо, не зря ему пришлось бросить университет. Жизнь дала ему шанс осознать все по-новому. 

*

Когда все это началось? Начиналось ли или сразу было? 

Просто в одном из разговоров, Стайлз обронил: «А знаешь, ты мне нравишься таким. Проведем эксперимент?». И это затянулось на годы, превращая месяца в бессмысленное, серое время. От встречи до встречи. Когда засыпаешь весной — а просыпаешься летом, под хитро-внимательным взглядом янтарных глаз. 

*

Дерек ждет Стайлза, пока тот выбирается из ванной. От него пахнет мятной зубной пастой, и в углах рта видны белые пятна, которые тот не потрудился смыть. Теперь он слизывает их, превратив свой рот в большую букву «О». В очень возбуждающую гласную. 

Его влажная футболка липнет к телу, очерчивая мышцы груди. 

Стайлз легко пинает босой ступней колено Дерека, чтобы он расставил ноги пошире. Тот удивленно приподнимает брови и подчиняется, продолжая разговаривать по телефону. На том конце провода висит его начальник, объясняя уже минут пять идею нового проекта. Хейл периодически вставляет «Конечно», «Да» и «Хорошо». 

Стайлз садится перед ним на колени и начинает тереться щекой о ширинку Дерека. Альфа качает головой, говоря этим жестом: «Не сейчас». Стилински только улыбается широко, и открывает рот, прижимаясь им к выпуклости на штанах. Водит губами туда-сюда, и хитро смотрит в глаза Дереку.

\- Придурок, - одними губами говорит ему оборотень.

Но послание отскакивает от Стайлза, как мяч от стены, и он лишь расстегивает ширинку и вынимает наполовину вставший член из пижонских черных трусов. Дерек обреченно приподнимается, чтобы было удобней спустить штаны, и говорит шефу очередное: «Хорошо». Светлые глаза внимательно, хищно следят за тем, что делает Стайлз. 

Тот медленно дрочит Дереку, добиваясь желанного стояка. В ореховых глазах беснуются такие черти, что Хейлу в голову приходит мысль о том, что надо заканчивать разговор с шефом пока не поздно. Но тот самозабвенно пиздит ему в ухо, заходясь в стандартном для любого босса псевдоинтеллектуальном монологе. Поэтому кроме «конечно» и «да» альфе трудно вставить еще хотя бы пару слов. 

Стилински открывает рот и часто дышит. А потом холодным ртом обхватывает головку, а рукой ощутимо сжимает основания члена. Влажный, прохладный рот с оттенком перечной мяты выбивает дух из Дерека, и он резко приподнимает бедра от нереальных ощущений, грубо выругавшись и забыв про шефа. Начальник, очевидно, отвлекается от своей душещипательной речи из-за странного поведения подчиненного. 

\- Нет, - слишком громко выдыхает в телефон оборотень. - Пролил на себя кофе, обжегся. Извините, я вам перезвоню.

Он нажимает отбой и закидывает куда-то телефон. 

\- Стайлз, твою мать, какого черта ты... - а дальше Дерек договорить не в силах, Стайлз заглатывает почти целиком.

Где только научился?

Пальцами вокруг основания члена Стайлз имитирует сокращения сфинктера, а его блядский язык описывает какие-то нереальные фигуры. Мята внутри его рта холодит и обжигает одновременно. 

Головка скользит по чуть воспаленному нёбу. Привкус и твердость чужого желания чувствуется острее, чем когда-либо. Ощущение затапливающей и безграничной власти над сильным телом зверя под собой. Сдавливать основание члена и не давать разрядки, заставлять откидываться на спину и вспарывать вылезшими когтями ортопедический матрац из Икеи за хренову кучу денег — что может быть круче? Что может более отрезвляющим и опьяняющим одновременно, чем заставить кого-то потерять контроль? 

Дерек уже не может: ему так хорошо, что уже даже плохо. Он пытается погрузиться как можно глубже внутрь чужого рта - затолкать свой член подальше в горло Стайлзу, скуля его имя, позорно умоляя о большем. Он мечтает кончить, получить разрядку. Но на каждое вскидывание бедер Стилински отстраняется и начинает дразняще кружить языком вокруг головки, едва ощутимо проходить кончиком по уздечке, прижиматься распухшими губами к венам или невесомо проходить кромкой зубов по всей длине, раздражая чувствительную кожу. 

Каково это понимать, что трахаешь не ты, а тебя? Даже если отсасывают вроде тебе — а это роль актива? Каково получать от этого удовольствие? Выходить в новые безграничные пространства: галактика Хейл, планета Дерек, ядерный взрыв на экваторе, застывший во времени будто бы навсегда? 

Мышцы Дерека сокращаются, как у припадочного. Все тело бьется в волне наслаждения. Ноги сжимают плечи Стайлза, опираясь уже на них, а не на ровную твердь пола. 

Стайлз крепко держит ноги Хейла в разведенном состоянии – откуда только силы берутся в этом человеческом теле. Это еще один аспект власти Стилински, и он ей упивается. Впитывает, как гребаная губка влагу, это подчинение Хейла. И это настолько необычно для парня, что он спускает в свои боксеры с символикой Бэтмена после первого всхлипа-стона Дерека.

Стайлз пошло причмокивает своими охрененными губами, выпуская член изо рта. Создает вакуум и разрушает его с развратными звуками. Дерек уже плохо соображает в эйфорических спазмах, не отличает где верх, а где низ в его квартире. 

Вы когда-нибудь находились в алкогольном и наркотическом опьянении сразу? Так вот, Стайлз и его жаркий рот — это искусственная эйфория, усиленная в миллионы раз. Намного-много фантастичнее и ирреальнее. Невозможно представить, и Хейл уже очень надеется, что больше никому на практике этого не узнать, — что такое волшебный рот Стилински. Надеется он в те моменты, пока еще может думать.

Дерек не замечает, когда Стайлз стягивает с его одеревеневших ног джинсы с бельем, не выпуская из рук основание его члена. «Дай подушку, волчара», - осипшим, низким голосом повторяет Стайлз, до Дерека не сразу доходит, что от него хотят. Когда его задница оказывается приподнята, а ноги разведены на пределе возможностей его застывшего в наслаждении тела, он понимает, в какой уязвимой позе находится. Но ни один оборонительный инстинкт внутри него не просыпается, он лишь посильней вцепляется пальцами в прорванный собственными когтями матрац. 

Все это проходит мимо него в ярком мареве оголенных экстазом нервов. На скорости триста миль в час его сознание сбивает мчащимся поездом удовольствия. Во всем виноват уже знакомый ему до последней неровности язык Стайлза, который оттягивает крайнюю плоть на пределе возможности ткани, забираясь под нее и расплавляя позвоночник оборотню. Язык широко проходится по промежности, а большой палец настойчиво массирует основание члена.

Стайлз громко стонет, облизывая анус Дерека, чувствуя, как тот резко сокращается от неожиданного влажного внимания к себе. Стилински посасывает кольцо мышц, стараясь протолкнуть язык внутрь. Когда у него получается, его губы расходятся в довольной улыбке, он что-то довольно мычит, сжимая свой вновь вставший член через влажные боксеры. Он трахает Дерека языком размеренно, получая от этого даже больше кайфа, чем разметавшийся по кровати оборотень.

Хейл не выдерживает и умоляет. Тот самый Хейл, который в первые их встречи рычал утробно: «Ни я, ни волк внутри меня не будут снизу». 

\- Стайлз, трахни меня. - покрасневший, весь влажный альфа сбивается с речи, расставляет ноги еще шире. - Сделай... это...

Стилински поднимает взгляд на Дерека, облизывает палец и отрицательно качает головой. Он одним движением заглатывает член Хейла почти целиком и начинает сосать, вставляя палец в анус Дерека и находя простату. Потом отпускает основание и Дерек кончает. Так долго и ярко, как никогда раньше. Его тело словно теряет связь с реальностью.

Стайлз облизывает живот Дерека, тот слишком чувствителен к ласкам после такого крышесносного оргазма, и его выгибает ленивой дугой. Он поднимает руки и обнимает Стайлза, целует его соленые губы. Парень трется своим стояком об влажный от пота и слюны накаченный живот Хейла и спускает второй раз за этот вечер, с дурманящим чувством победы. 

Пару минут они так и полулежат в обнимку. Потом Стайлз начинает возиться: стаскивает с себя злосчастные боксеры и футболку, вытирает ей живот Дерека, перед тем запустить ее в угол комнаты. 

Они перебираются на кровать и блаженно обнимаются. Дерек громко дышит в макушку Стайлза и думает о том, что же между ними произошло. Как бы то ни было, все равно его жизнь только и складывается из этих встреч, а все между ними — серые, сливающиеся между собой дни.

Возможно ли жить так, что кажется будто целые месяцы выпадают? Закрывать глаза в одно время года с дорогим человеком, а открывать потом тоже только с ним, а за окном уже другой сезон? Если да, то когда приходит время осознать это? 

Незаметно они оба засыпают. Стайлз после перелета просто моментально выключается, прижавшись своим длинным телом к боку Дерека. 

Уже сам проваливаясь в сон, Хейл осознает, что забыл перезвонить боссу.  
А еще, что ему нужен новый матрац.  
И простыни.  
И возможно квартира побольше.  
В другом городе.  
Для двоих.  
Чтобы не терять месяцы жизни и себя.


End file.
